1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable model of an animal, or the like, which mimics the motions and sounds of the animal and can be conveniently used for display or for other purposes.
More particularly, this invention relates to a mechanism of a movable model of an animal, doll, etc., using electric power, air pressure, hydraulic force as the source of motive force, whereby there is created a movement strikingly similar to the actual movement of an animal, human, etc., not only during the operation of the mechanism but also before and after the operation, and the generation of a sound such as a cry or talking voice synchronized with the movement of the model.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to form models of animals, which are stuffed or produced from clay plastics or the like. However, these models are generally static reproductions. The dynamic models known in the art are limited to the small sized ones, such as toys for children, and there are available few full-sized models which make movements similar to those of the living couterparts.
This is largely attributable to the fact that it is technically different to make a full-sized model having an external appearance resembling that of a real animal, with material which have been used heretofore; and that such reproduction is not economical in most cases. Nonetheless, there is today an increasing demand for full-sized dynamic models for window dressing in department stores or for displays at station squares, parks and the like.
Generally, for making an animal model by using a soft and flexible material, there is employed a method in which a skelton is first formed and the forming material is applied thereto to shape the model. For making a full-sized animal, the skin portion alone is first sewn up and then a soft material is stuffed therein. In the case of a toy, a cavity is formed from a prototype made of clay or such and then a molding material is cast thereinto. It is thereby possible to make a soft model, but this method, when used for making a full-sized model, is disadvantageous economically.
Many attempts have been made heretofor to produce model animals and the like for mobile display purposes by use of electric power or pneumatic force for amusement or advertising purposes.
However, in such conventional moving models, preferance has been given to the contrivances for approximating their movements to those of the living counterparts, and little consideration has been paid to vocalization of such models.
Although there has been devices of late providing various sound-producing mechanisms for incorporation in model animals, the voice or sound produced is, in most cases, far from approaching the fidelity of the sounds emitted by the animals, and also such sounds are not synchronized with the movement of the animals.